Kill My Boyfriend
Kill My Boyfriend is a song performed and written by Natalia Kills along with Junior Caldera and Juliem Carret. The fourth and final single off of her debut album, Perfectionist. The song has been described as a lighter sound than the rest of the album, but nether-less still dark pop. In this track Kills is narrating a tragic love story of her wanting to go back with a former flame, but in order to do so, she needs to get rid of her current boyfriend who she's about to marry. Lyrics I'm rolling the dice, got the wind in my hair I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah Cause he's only nice, when there's somebody there I'm gonna kill my boyfriend It's been a minute love Wish we'd never broke it off, oh oh oh I hated that we separated, can't forget you no But now I got an another, I got a ring, I got a lover, I'm about to have a mother in law And things are kinda perfect, but I know you're fucking worth it There's only one thing I can do to break it off, come on I'm rolling the dice, got the wind in my hair I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah Cause he's only nice, when there's somebody there I'm gonna kill my boyfriend Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can run away just like we said Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can be together like we planned You're the one I want, everything I'm dreaming off Don't make me break his heart into million pieces, no But every time I'm with him, I imagine that we're kissing And I'm wishing he was you all along And boy I'm so committed, I'm so deep, there's no more digging Natalia Kills Kill My Boyfriend lyrics found on There's only one thing I can do to solve this mess, come one I'm rolling the dice, got the wind in my hair I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah Cause he's only nice, when there's somebody there I'm gonna kill my boyfriend Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can run away just like we said Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can be together like we planned I gotta kill my boyfriend yeah... And I'll do the time, you're my sweetest crime You know that I'll wait for you, baby And we'll be apart, but you'll have heart I'm saving it all for you, baby And I'll do the time, you're my sweetest crime You know that I'll wait for you, baby And we'll be apart, but you'll have heart I'm saving it all for you, baby Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can run away just like we said Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill So we can be together like we planned Mmmm I gotta, ooh don't wanna, mmm I gotta kill my boyfriend Category:Songs Category:Perfectionist